It Took Her
by Mystic Angel2
Summary: He was the prince, she was a third class. What is there to say? One look was all it took. She ruined his reputation, his relationshi. But, at the same time, she showed him how to live, how to love. That's all it took. Her. HIGHSCHOOL T/OOC


She sat and stared. The razor was right there. One cut and it would be over. Hell. She wouldn't even feel it. She stared and stared. It was now or never. She picked up the blade carefully. She stretched out her arm and found her vain. She slowly lowered the blade until it was less than an inch from her skin…. "Hello. Hey Kit. You home?" She sighed. Out of all times her best friend had to show up now. "I'm up here Jess." "There you are. Whatcha doing?" "Nothing." She tried to hide the blade but it was too late. "Kit-san. Not this again!!! You said if I stopped you would too." Jess hollered out. "I lied." It was a very blunt straightforward answer. "What would your family say?" "Like I would care! I don't even know them. A visit every 10 years that lasts for 2 min. isn't enough to know someone." "Come on. Lets go watch some tapes I brought over." "Fine." Kit and Jess were best friends till the end. They met one day through very sad circumstances…..

17 years ago……..

"Goku. I can't do it." "It's ok Chi Chi. Push!" "Ok!" Chi Chi pushed with all her might and a loud cry engulfed the room. "It's a girl!!" "My baby!!!" "Congratulations Chi!!!" "Thanks B-chan. I can't believe you're here. Don't you have to be in the throne room or something?" "Nope!!! Like hell I wasn't going to be here to watch my 2 best friends' baby girl being born!" "Thanks." "Here you go ma'am. Your baby, she is beautiful!!!" Chi Chi took the bundle and was very surprised indeed. Her baby had the most beautiful dark blue, almost black hair, purple streaks, and purple eyes. "My baby is gorgeous!!!" "Let us test her out first." The baby was placed on a scale, measured, and ki tested. "Oh dear!!! I am so sorry. Look." It was a well known fact that in the kingdom, if a young boy had a power level lower less than 6,000, he was to become a servant. If a young girl had a level less than 6,000, she became a whore. "Oh no. My baby. She can't!!!" "I'm sorry ma'am. Her level barley reaches 3,000. Men. Here. Be gentle." The men came and took away the little angel that did nothing but stared with her innocent purple gaze. She knew nothing of what was to become of her. Kit grew to be a beautiful young woman. While in the whore house, she developed 3 friends. Jess, Sano, and Kaguri. When they were 13, they escaped with the help of their two new friends. They borrowed money from Kaguri's family and bought a small 2 bedroom house in the dangerous part of the city. They were now 17 and finally, after all those years of home schooling, entering a real high school…..

Present Timeline…..

"Well, I think it's time we leave for our first day." "Fine. Let me get dressed." Kit ran upstairs and searched her closet. She pulled out a pair f baggy black pants, a semi-tight t-shirt with black sleeves and a white body with a picture of Good Charlotte. She went to her dresser and put on her spikes. One on each wrist, and one on her neck. She brushed her hair and  one swift movement, had it up in a pony tail with her bangs coming down the front. Her basically black oufit made her hair and eyes standout even more. She, unfortunately, though beautiful, was considered very different because of her coloring. She put on black eyeliner and metallic purple lipstick. She had heard that at her new school there were no punks, but that wouldn't dampen her spirit. She could never be broken. She grabbed her pair of black Vans with blue fire shoelaces and put them on over black ankle socks. She grabbed a capsule off her desk and headed down the stairs. Jess was dressed in a pair of blue cargo pants and a white tank top with Grumpy the Care Bear on it. She had her long black hair down with her spikes on. After finding a note at the door, they discovered that the boys weren't able to go to school because they had to work. The girls threw out their capsules and out popped their boards. Kit's was from World Industries and Jess' was from Independence. They got on the boards and left for school. Everyone was basically gone and the streets were pretty empty. As they went on, the streets seemed safer. They eventually came in sight of the school. "Ahh!!! It's the attack pf the preppies Jess!!! Brace yourself." "God your insane Kit." "Born that way." They got up to the school and everyone stared. They had never seen people ride like that ever. Of course they wouldn't have considering that Kit and Jess were the best riders around. They grinded the rail and hopped off their boards and pulled them under their arms. As they walked, everyone stared. Not one person was wearing black or dark blue except for them. They took their locker numbers and stuffed their books in. After putting their boards in capsules, they set off for their first class. As they were walking, people continued to stare. Kit could sense Jess' worry. She could never stand large crowds. Finally, Kit gave up. She looked for the nearest chair and grabbed it. She stood on it and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, not that she didn't already have it. "Listen up. We're new here which I'm sure you know. For all you punk haters, fuck you. Ooh amazing that someone dresses like me? Well guess what? DEAL WITH IT!!!" She jumped off the chair and left. Jess had had to run off in fear f laughing so hard she would choke. All the girls began to talk. Kit just held out her middle finger to them. She waited until everyone was gone and then went to class. Just as she opened the door the bell rang. "Hello. Can I help you? You're new here aren't you." "Well, I guess so and no you can't. Just tell me where I sit." "You can sit where you choose." She slowly looked and found an uncomfortable looking Jess staring at her shoes. "Where you been?" "I was trying not to laugh. Do you always have to do that?" "Yup." As Kit was walking up the isle, a guy grabbed her ass. Without a second look, she grabbed his head and slammed it into the desk. "As fair warning, don't mess with me." She took a seat in the back. Her little acts just made the guys love her more and the girls loathe her. After a half day of uneventful classes, it was time for lunch. She slowly stood and made her way through the class with Jess beside her. "Hey Jess. You go ahead. I gotta do something." "Ok. Later." Jess started walking ahead. When Kit was sure she wasn't looking, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. She lit it and put it to her mouth. All her troubles seemed to go away. As she entered the cafeteria, there was silence. "God damn preppies. Yes!!! I am a punk and I smoke. Fuck me Freddy you people need to get out more." That was the first time. Trunks and Goten were sitting in the back with all the other jocks and cheerleaders. Kit decided she had had enough. "Jess. Later. I'm going to work." A nice looking guy up in the front asked her a question. "You work?" She looked at him. He wasn't that bad and he was atleast dressed in semi-baggy clothes not like these other people. "Yup. Here. Come check it out." She handed him a card and his eyes went huge. "Are you serious?!" "Yup. Jess. Later." She hopped on her board and left. As soon as she left, all the guys were going up to the only guy that had guts asking him where she worked. In the back of the cafeteria, Trunks and Goten stood in awe. "Who was that?" "The new girl I guess." Kit decided she should have stuck the day out and went back for Jess. By the time she got there, it was already time to leave. "Hey Kit." "Ready?" "Yup. We gotta go to work for the show tonight right?" "Ya. Lets go." They left on their boards and went back to the house. After changing, they took their third favorite form of transportation, their bikes(motorcycles). They arrived at the arena and found it packed. They, unfortunately, realized that their entire school had shown up. "Oh well. Let's go!!!" They went in through the back stage and found Kagouri and Sano waiting already dressed up. "Hey guys." "Hey. It's packed tonight." "I know. The stage set up?" "Ya. Were on in 10." "Ok. Let's go. I'll take care of introduction tonight." They all checked their clothing to make sure it was ok. Sano and Kaguri each had really baggy jeans on with no tops, Jess had on a pair of baggy khaki pants and a red tube, covered in a fishnet, and Kit had on baggy black pants and a black and red shirt that was form fitting with a dragon on it. "Let's go." Sano and Kaguri went on first. All the girls were cheering and the guys clapped. Next went on Jess and she got lots a hollers and calls. Last went on Kit. The whole crowd went wild. Guys and girls were off of their seats jumping and screaming. "How ya'll doing tonight?? Yea great fine. Ok so I see we got lots a repeats. Prove it to me. Who kicks ass?" The crowd screamed out New Dimension. "Alright. For tonight, we're going to start off with a song ya'll know." Kit, Sano, and Jess picked up their guitars. Kaguri got his drumsticks. Kit stepped up to the mike.

(Don't own Simple Plan or their song)        

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance   
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place   
To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I close my eyes   
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (....)  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
'Cuz I know   
I won't forget you

The song ended and the crowd cheered. The night went on and they entertained the crowd. The girls from their school walked off pissed because they hoped to make fun of them, but they really did kick ass. Everyone left so the band came out. "That was fun. So what you guys wanna do? I'm bored." "How bout HW?" "Done already." "WHAT???" "Sorry. Go ahead. Copy mine. I don't care." "Ok. Now what?" "How bout we go to the skate park." "I have a better idea. How bout we spar. We haven't for like at least 3 years." "I guess. Let me guess everyone has been practicing since the last time." The group grinned sheepishly. "Ok. Who against who?" "Lets all go our highest and we do it like that." "Wait. What if someone feels it?" "They'll all think it's the king. Ha. Can you imagine what would happen if they found out?" "Nope, but here it goes." They took turns. Sano went first and went ssj. Jess went next and reached ssj. Kaguri went 3rd and reach ssj2. "Wow. I idn't know you were that strong!!!" "Not to bragg, but yea. I am!!! Hahaha." "Haha my ass. Beat this!!!" Kit took off her spikes. Her power rose and rose and rose1, 2, ssj3. "Let's move first. I don't wanna blow up the stadium." They wandered around until they were in a forest. They had never been there and decided that it would be a good place to start. "Ok. I'm really going this time." Kit powered up and powered up she kept reaching the next level and you could tell she hadn't even tapped into her real power yet. "STOP!!! You could blow up the entire planet!!!" "With my pinky and eyes closed!" Her friends were all pale as the moon. "What now??? I already stopped." They pointed behind her. There, in the darkness of night, stood the royal family and their closest friends. "What the hell??? Move now people." They all pulled out their boards and started off. Before they could make it far, they were lifted into the air and drawn back. The guards kept the ki absorbing shields around them to make sure they didn't escape. Kit thought angrily as she was being carried about  like a slave. Her friends had passed out already. "Like hell I'm going to be some slave again." Everyone had stopped to see the commotion. Kit placed two fingers on her head and transported to each of her friends. When she had them all out and back in their home, she went back to the forest. "Now. Care to explain what you want NICELY?" A ki absorbing shield was locked around her wrist. "Why do you insist on doing this?" She took out her machine and locked it securely to the wristband. There was a loud explosion and a deep ditch. Everyone checked to see where she was but couldn't find her. "Up here." They looked up to see her floating with a very pissed look on her face. "Now. Last chance. If you try something funny again, I'm going to blow you people up limb by limb. What do you want????" A young girl with blue hair came out and beckoned her forward with a finger. Curious, Kit came forward. "Can I help you?" "Can you come to the palace and help me? I wanna color!!!" Kit sweat dropped and fell out of the sky. "Don't I'm fine. I'm fine. Ok. Little annoying girl. If you will leave me alone, and since you're the only person to talk to me yet, I will go with you to…. Anything but color." "Dress up!!!" Kit got an evil grin on her face. "Ok." Bra skipped happily to the palace. "Go ahead. I'll catch up." Kit went back to the adults. "Now. Care to explain why you really wanted to bug me and my friends while we were having FUN??? That's like the first time in 3 years we tried to spar and you ruin it so tell me what the fucking hell was soo damn important to ruin it???" Kit's eyes flashed with anger and she was thankful she had the ability to hide ki. "Show us." A tall man with hair sticking in every direction asked. "What do I show you?" "How strong you really are." "Fine but if this planet blows up, it's not my fault." "Not here you imbecile. In the chambers. No one has ever penetrated their walls." "Agh!! Fine where now?" "They're on the bottom floor. We have to go this…" Kit had grabbed on to all 4 people's shirts and used i.t. to get them there. "I prefer my way thank you very much. Now. We start so I can get home. I got school tomorrow." "Stop blabbering and start working." Kit was very annoyed and angered. You could tell by the way her eyes turned a dark purple and her teeth were grinding together. "Fine. Hold these." She pulled off all her spikes yet again and powered up. "When do I stop?" "When you reach the max you can go." "Then I suggest you take these." She threw them capsules and in each were boulders. They all grabbed on as Kit stood and smirked. Without a scream or anything, she was powering up. She went ssj1, ssj2, ssj3, ssj4 and up, and up, and up. (ppl.i noe theres no more levels, ill explain later) By the time she had tapped into about ¼ of her power, the room was practically in shreds and the adults were standing. "Lady person. We going to play yet?" "Fine. I'll be right up. Later people." "Girl. How much of your power did you use?" "You want the truth??? About……1/4 of it. Once again. Later." She acted like it was no big thing and pulled out her board. She found the palace had the greatest ramps. While going through the palace, she decided to stop for food. When she entered the kitchen, she hit a brick wall. "Ahh. Ooops. Sorry." She looked up and saw two guys about her age staring at her. "What are you doing here?" "Thanks for your concern. I'm trying to find food." "Why?" "So I can eat before I play with the little annoying blue girl." "How did you get in?" "I was taken from my friends thank you very much. No more questions." She started going around the kitchen and pulling out food. She turned on the stove and the oven. After about 2 min of waiting for the food to cook, she gave up. She rubbed her hands together and they emitted ki. She put the dishes above her hands and in 10 minutes, she had a meal. She put the dishes out on the table. She was going to begin eating when she noticed the boys looking at the food longingly. "Go ahead. Sheesh. You'd think they cooking I this palace."  


End file.
